


A new case

by HedvigCas



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedvigCas/pseuds/HedvigCas
Summary: Cassian Andor, a secret agent, gets a new case, where he has to find Galen Erso with the help of his daughter, Jyn Erso.





	A new case

A new case, again. I have to interrogate somebody about the famous scientist, Dr. Galen Erso. I drank a last sip of coffee and stood up from my desk. I hate paperwork, but since a mission went wrong few months ago, I can’t go on any. I picked up the folder which contains the details of the case. I headed in the direction of the lift. The interrogation rooms were in the basement. I got in the elevator and started to read the folder.

I have to question Dr. Erso’s daughter, Jyn Erso. We don’t know yet, if she is with us or against us. It’s my job to find it out. Dr. Erso’s disappearance was questionable. He was last seen in New York outside of his apartment. We have to know if his daughter knows anything. We assume that Dr. Erso was kidnapped, but we can’t say that for sure. Why are we investigating this case? Because he knows a lot of top secret information. The lift arrived down and I was in front of the interrogation room. I took a deep breath, adjusted my tie and stepped into the room.

Jyn Erso was sitting there. Her head was down, her hair made a curtain around her face. I sat down in front of her. She lifted up her head and looked into my eyes. Those eyes were beautiful, I got confused for a moment, but I realized where I was. I looked into my folder, I could feel she is still watching me.

’I’m Agent Cassian Andor. Jyn Erso, right? Or Liana Hallik? Or any other name? It was hard to find you.’ she didn’t answer just smiled.

’I count that as you are Jyn. Do you know why are you here?’ I could see something on her face, maybe hesitation.

’Yeah, you don’t know. It’s about your father, he was kidnapped.’ she looked shocked and weak, but just for a moment.

‘When was the last time you were in contact with your father?’ her face was inscrutable ‘You have to answer my questions if you want to find your father.’ She clenched her mouth and sighed.

‘I haven’t seen him for years. I don’t know what happened to him.’ she finally answered.

‘Do you know what was he working on?’ I continued questioning.

‘I already told you, I haven’t seen him for years!!’ here we are, anger, I was waiting for this, I won.

‘Maybe he contacted you.’

‘No, he wasn’t’

‘Do you know anything about him? Anything?’

‘He worked for the government, didn’t he?’

‘Yes, he was, that’s why we have to find him.’ her look was accusing, but she calmed down, during our conversation a lot of feeling went through her face, and they were honest, she didn’t lie.

‘You haven’t seen him for years, but you are the only one, who really knows him.’ I could see she thought about this ‘We need your help. We found a ton of files on his computer, but we don’t know which one can be the one we need. Please just have a look at some titles.’ I put a big pile of paper before her, she looked down, hesitated for a moment, but pulled them closer.

It just took for a few minutes, when she looked up and pointed on one of the titles. It said “Stardust”.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it or not. Opinions are welcomed. Sorry for the poor language, I am not a native English speaker. Requests are open.


End file.
